


Unwanted attraction

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok! Can I request a non-con CastielxdemonReader and DeanxdemonReader where the Reader is working with the Winchesters to help take down a common foe, she and Dean have feelings for each other but they pretend to hate each other but reveal their feelings for each other when Reader almost dies on a hunt? And maybe unrequited CastielxReader where he also has feelings for the Reader and gets jealous when Dean and reader get together so he forces himself on her? Also, can I add one more thing? Like Castiel forces the Reader to like it, even if she's trying so hard not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Smacking the back of the head of the oldest Winchester you heard a scoff. "What was that for y/n?" Dean yelled "Because you don't watch what you are doing." You replied as you began to walk deeper into the underground mine. "Will you two quite it!" Sam hissed for yet again the third time that day. You had been told by Crowley to help the brothers on a local hunt, a group of rouge hell hounds had been killing people in a town. You had worked with the brothers before when you were human and every time you and Dean bumped heads , even more so now that you were a demon. Sam had always said it was because you both were so much alike but just the idea made you and the oldest brother disagree.   
Deciding to split up you went one way, Dean the other and Sam stayed back encase the wolf decided to make a run for it. You were very deep in the mine now when you heard a growl. Getting knocked back you rubbed your head. Luckily for you being a demon had it's perks one being you could see in the dark. Moving out of the way just as the hound went to slash at you you used your powers to kill the beast and smirked. Unfortunately the celebration didn't last long as another one jumped you from behind. Biting down on your shoulder it pulled you to the ground. You screamed as it shook it's head ripping flesh. As you began to fade you saw the beasts eyes and mouth flash as Dean stabbed it with an angel blade. Lifting you up Dean balanced you against the wall, "Hey y/n your going to be okay... stay with me... y/n!..."  
Waking up you looked around the room. It wasn't very large but had a small bed with a desk. The desk had many weapons on it and pictures of the boys ranging from adulthood all the way with ones with their mother. Yours attention snapped towards the door when you heard your name being called, "Y/n.. Oh thank God." Looking over you saw as Dean made his way over to sit on the edge of the bed. "De..Dean?" He smiled at you which was weird because he never smiled at you. "I thought you weren't going to make it. Don't you ever scare me like that again." Knotting your brows you looked at him, "Dean I will be fine..." Shaking his head he looked down on you, "No y/n I never want to see you like that again." "Why do you care if I'm hurt you hate me." you told him and looked to your lap.   
Lifting your chin with his fingers he looked you in the eye, "No y/n I don't hate you... I ... I love you." You felt like you couldn't breath. You had liked the oldest Winchester when you were human but you never thought he would look twice at you. When you became a demon you knew he hated you then... but now he was saying he loved you. "You can't I.. I'm a demon.." You mumbled and saw as he smiled. You were instantly silenced by a pair of lips covering yours. You hummed into the kiss as Dean worked your mouth. Too busy in the moment the two of you didn't see as Castiel tightened his jaw from outside of the door. Two years he had trying to get your attention but every time you had denied him. Now he realized why, you were in love with Dean his best friend. Tightening his fists he walked away.  
It had been a week and things couldn't get better. You and Dean had spent time together and become closer than you ever thought was possible. Last night the two of you had made love before he had to leave on a hunt. He told you you couldn't go because your shoulder was still not healed completely. After he had made sure you were sleeping soundly he and Sam left the bunker for the hunt. Sam had been totally fine with the fact you both were a thing now. He enjoyed saying how he was right all along and how you two were made for each other. Castiel on the other hand did not seem so happy for you both. He had only been by once when Dean called and had left after just a few words.   
Castiel had been disgusted by the sight of y/n and Dean together and stayed as far away as possible. Now he found himself being called by the hunter he had called friend. "Hey Cas could you do me a favor and go check on y/n for me?" Dean asked making Castiel hold in a growl in his throat. "Sure." he told him before flying away to he woman. Entering the Bunker he found y/n in Deans bed. Walking over to her he soon realized she was naked under the covers.   
Feeling a presence in the room y/n Shot up to see Cas, "Cas what are you doing in here?" She asked as she tried to cover up as much as possible. "Why! Why him Y/N!?" The angel yelled making you jump. "What?" You asked making him grab you chin in his hand. Even being an demon you were no match for an Angel of the lord. "Dean why him? I have been trying to get you to love me for two years. TWO YEARS! And then you pick him... you let him take you into bed." Y/n didn't know what to say, she knew Castiel had been after her but she only ever thought of him as a friend... a brother. "Cas I'm sorry but I don't love you." She said calmly and as gently as possible.. but apparently that was not what he wanted to hear.   
Seeing his eyes glow she shook, "No your not sorry, Not yet!" He told her, never in her life had she heard so much venom in his voice. She had no time to react as he grabbed her ankles and pulled her to lay on her back. She kicked and hit but he layed on top of her. "NO CAS STOP!" She yelled making him look at her. Ripping the blanket away from her he looked over her body and then touched her forehead, "You will enjoy this wither you want to or not." She could only lay there and scream in her head as he began to group her body. What ever he had done he had made her body react to his touch, made her enjoy her rape. She knew it was wrong, knew she shouldn't be liking this but she couldn't help but moan as he entered her.  
Her hips bucked into his as he thrusted into her. Kissed him back when his tongue entered her mouth. Hell she even cummed when his thrust picked up pace, moaning his name for all to hear. She did all this and when he was done after he had spilled himself inside of her then her own mind came back to her but by then it was too late. He climbed off of her and buttoned his pants. She couldn't move as he looked down at her. Couldn't move when he stoked the side of her face and whispered in her ear, "Now you are sorry." Hearing a flutter of wings she knew he was gone and then she broke down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay last part :) thank you for the ask... I just cant see mean cas only puppy cas lol

Things had only gotten worse, Castiel had made his visits a weekly thing now. He would come to you when Dean wasn't there and force himself on you. You couldn't tell Dean no matter how much you wanted to. You were afraid if you did he would be mad he would hate you. So you hid it from him and from the looks of it Castiel hadn't said anything either.   
When he would pay his visits you would lay there and take it.Let him get off and then he would leave. It wasn't easy and afterwards you would cry yourself to sleep. It had taken a turn for the worst when you noticed him pushing in as deep as possible when he would cum. He was trying to get you pregnant. It made you feel so disgusted with yourself, you hated yourself. After he would leave you would run to the shower and scrub your skin till it burned. After the first couple of times you had went straight for the pharmacy and bought the day after pill. You refused to have the child of someone you didn't love.   
Now you stared up at the ceiling as he thrusted himself into you. Silent tears made there way down your face as he kissed at your neck and collarbone. With a couple more rolls of his hips he filled you with his seed.   
After he had redressed he kissed your forehead growling as you flinched away and then disappeared. Getting up out of bed you limped to the shower to rid yourself of his touch before going to sleep.   
Waking the next morning you took your birth control pill before going into the kitchen. You sat at the table drinking your coffee until you heard the door to the bunker open and your name being called. Dean, he was home. It should have made you happy but all you felt was guilt. On the plus side with him here at least Castiel couldn't hurt you anymore. Standing you stood in the doorway and gave a smile as he walked over to you. Lifting you up he spun you around as he kissed you.   
Later that day Sam had gone to bed and you were currently sitting on the couch with Dean watching a movie. He was rubbing your head which layed in his lap. The small action making you feel loved and safe. Unfortunately that wouldn't last long as you heard a flutter of wings. "Cas hey man how have you been?" Dean asked looking at him then back at you. Dean was not an idiot he had been noticing now for a while every time Cas would show up you would shrink away or flinch. It wasn't just you either whenever Cas would see you and him together he would seem... off. "Dean I am fine... I was just checking up on y/n... but I see you are home. I will talk with you later." With that the angel was gone making Dean knot his brows.   
Looking down at you he saw you were cuddled up into your blanket and gripping his pants legs like your life depended on it. Turning off the TV he lifted you into his arms before carrying you into the room you both shared. Sitting on the bed he pulled back to cup you cheeks. "y/n What's wrong?" You shook your head but then dean shook his, "Don't y/n don't tell me it's nothing when it is I can see it. You barely eat you are not the same as you were. Every time Cas comes around you act afraid... tell me what's wrong y/n/n." Feeling tears run down your face and your lip tremble "I... I can't..." Cupping you cheek he wiped away your tears, "Yes you can. I love you y/n tell me."   
Looking down you took a deep breath before meeting his eyes and telling him what had happened. He listened quietly to you his jaw tightening and his face turning red but he never interrupted you. When you were done he was pacing the room and you were shaking and sobbing. "Hey y/n calm down baby. We are going to figure this out...." "How?" Dean looked into her eyes, "Trust me."  
The next day the plan was set up. Dean and Sam had called Cas telling him they were out on a hunt and to go check up on y/n. Dean had noticed he was more than eager to go see her but held in his anger and ended the call as normal. When Castiel showed up y/n was sitting on the bed on her laptop like she normally was and he was quick to make his way over to her. "NO Cas stop." Y/n told him tensing up. "Y/n we have talked about this you WILL enjoy this. And one day you will accept our destiny." Making his way over to her he pinned her to the bed making y/n scream out. In an instant a ring of fire burned around the bed making Castiel jump up. This gave Sam the time he needed to grab y/n and get her out of the room.   
With y/n out of the room Dean was left alone with Castiel. The two just stared at each other for some time. "How could you do this to me Cas, hurt y/n like that. I love her..." "NO I LOVE HER! SHE BELONGS TO ME!" At this Dean looses it jumping on the bed he punched the angel he once called friend. The two fought and fought until finally Dean was holding a angel blade to his throat, "You ever come near her, Sam or me again I will kill you!" Getting up off of him he walked over and threw a glass of water on the fire before looking back at Castiel. Finally realizing what he had done Castiel disappeared, he had lost the woman he lusted over and now he lost his best friend. As soon as he was gone Dean walked out into the hallway to see his brother and y/n. Walking over to her he pulled her into his arms and held her close. He would protect her forever his love. Y/n and Sam... his family.


	3. Alternate ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is what would have happened if Cas would have won the fight. No more for this story this is it lol.

The next day the plan was set up. Dean and Sam had called Cas telling him they were out on a hunt and to go check up on y/n. Dean had noticed he was more than eager to go see her but held in his anger and ended the call as normal. When Castiel showed up y/n was sitting on the bed on her laptop like she normally was and he was quick to make his way over to her. "NO Cas stop." Y/n told him tensing up. "Y/n we have talked about this you WILL enjoy this. And one day you will accept our destiny." Making his way over to her he pinned her to the bed making y/n scream out. In an instant a ring of fire burned around the bed making Castiel jump up. This gave Sam the time he needed to grab y/n and get her out of the room.  
With y/n out of the room Dean was left alone with Castiel. The two just stared at each other for some time. "How could you do this to me Cas, hurt y/n like that. I love her..." "NO I LOVE HER! SHE BELONGS TO ME!" At this Dean looses it jumping on the bed he punched the angel he once called friend. The two fought and fought until finally Cas was holding Dean to the wall by his throat. "She is mine Dean. She will always be mine." Slamming his head into the wall Dean blacked out. Opening the door Castiel saw Y/n standing behind Sam. Castiel watched as Sam advanced towards him. Waving his hand Sam fell to the ground. "No Cas please." Y/n whimpered as she backed up into the corner and crumbled to the ground. Reaching her he crouched down before stroking the side of her shaking face. Pulling her to him they disappeared.  
It had been three months since Castiel had taken y/n. She now looked out of only window in the room she was now kept in. Looking down she rubbed her hand over her the small bump of her stomach. Castiel had done it he had impregnated her with his child. It felt strange to have a child inside of her that she didn't want but couldn't help but love. "Y/n my luv. I am home." Feeling a tear run down her face she turned to face the man she would have to learn to love. Having no choice but to forget the man she truly loved.


End file.
